Perro guardián
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Una historia de Takao lidiando con un perro guardián receloso y malpensado. Shonen Ai. Yaoi implicito. Crack Paring.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**N/A:**_ ¡MI CRACK PARING! ¡No pude aguantar a escribir algo de ellos!

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. OOC (Aunque por primera vez, considero que no sería necesario poner esto). Crack Paring. Shonen Ai. Yaoi implícito.

_**Summary:**_ Una historia de Takao lidiando con perros guardianes recelosos y malpensados.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Princesa-Egoísta (Tary-Hime). ¡Por qué shippeamos el TakaMatsu!

* * *

**P**erro guardián

Takao Kazunari era alguien cuya cualidad especial era tener una infinita paciencia-más allá que luego se descargase con comentarios sarcásticos, bromas o planes fríamente calculados para pequeñas venganzas-poseía una paciencia tan grande como para soportar el duro carácter de Otsubo, la explosiva (y violenta) personalidad de Miyaji y al tsundere excéntrico que era Midorima.

Pero _esto_, estaba rebasando los límites de su tan bendita paciencia.

— ¿Disculpa?—preguntó, alzando una ceja, sonriendo divertido. Claro que por dentro hervía.

— ¡Ya me oíste! ¡No voy a dejar a senpai ir contigo! ¡No a un lugar cerrado!—exclamó Kise Ryouta cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, entornando los ojos con la intención de parecer amenazante.

— ¿Qué eres su madre?—interrogó irritado, tocándose las sienes con un dedo.

—No, pero debo cuidar de senpai—explicó el rubio como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Takao le miro largamente, cansado. Desde que había comenzado a salir, y no en calidad de amigos, con el capitán de Kaijou. El ex compañero de Midorima había estado acosándolo, gruñéndole como un perro.

En un principio le había parecido divertido, casi adorable; dada la tendencia de Kise de inflar las mejillas o hacerse el indiferente (sin éxito alguno). No obstante, Kise se había vuelto una piedra en su zapato hace dos semanas atrás.

Cuando llamaba por teléfono a Kasamatsu, Kise siempre parecía arrebatarle el móvil al chico de tercero, y cortarle a Takao en la cara tras vociferar un: ¡Estamos practicando!

Cuando iba a Kaijou después de la práctica, para invitar a comer-no muchas veces, pero si algunas-al moreno de ojos azules, Kise lo tomaba de los hombros, alejándolo de Takao, comentando que ya habían hecho planes, que senpai lo acompañaría a casa o colándose él mismo en la salida ya fuera auto invitándose o fingiendo un encuentro casual.

Y ahora esto…había ido en un fin de semana hasta la casa de Kasamatsu para ir juntos a una cita planeada hace ya tres días, ¿y que encontró al tocar la puerta?, a Kise con el ceño fruncido y unas energías inagotables para dedicarle una mirada furibunda e interrogarle como si fuera sospechoso de un triple homicidio u algo peor.

— ¿Por qué fastidias tanto?—listo. Ya esta, había perdido la paciencia yendo directamente al grano.

Kise solo profundizo su ceño fruncido.

—Eres escorpio—contestó como si eso fuera argumento suficiente.

Kazunari sintió su sangre bajarle hasta los pies…había dicho lo mismo que Midorima cuando le hubo comentado su actual relación con el número cuatro de Kaijou. ¿Ahora Kise también iba a joderle con los contras de una relación entre un escorpiano como él y un leonino como Yukio?

—No otra vez…ya le dije a Shin-chan que poco me importan sus predicciones y la compatibilidad. ¡No te pongas tu también a fastidiar con eso!—alzó la voz. Rogando que Kasamatsu le oyera y se apurara a salir.

Las mejillas se Kise se tiñeron de rosa, cosa que desconcertó al chico de ojos de halcón.

—N-N-No es por los signos, no todo—confesó Kise, nervioso, posiblemente avergonzado. Inspirando aire, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, viendo con una mirada penetrante a Takao—Según tengo entendido ustedes…los escorpianos…—se calló.

— ¿Qué?—

La cara de Kise se puso tan roja como una cereza. Estaba temblando, pero entonces abrió los ojos y pico el pecho de Takao.

— ¡Eres un calenturiento! ¡No creas que no se que esperas a la mínima para violar a senpai!—acusó el rubio gritando.

Takao le observo, un segundo, dos minutos, cinco…una risita escapo de sus labios.

Le siguió una carcajada, y apartir de ese momento, Takao temió que su estomago fuera a reventarse y sus pulmones a explotar, estaba riéndose como un loco. ¡Dios! ¿Kise creía que él y Yukio…?

Bueno no mentiría, había pensado en ese tipo de cosas, pero apenas estaban saliendo. Parecía apresurado, y era consciente de que Kasamatsu si bien no era como Midorima, tenía cierto orgullo y el notar que Takao no tenía ninguna pena por avanzar le hubiera incomodado, irritado y ameritado una patada al número diez de Shutoku.

Kise se había quedado en una pieza, parpadeando confundido, aunque ligeramente abochornado.

— ¡N-No te rías!—ordenó Kise.

Takao paró a sabiendas de que le pobrecillo debía sentirse fatal. Sin embargo, el recordatorio de su acoso e interrupciones incesantes mermó toda compasión de la personalidad de Takao, dando paso a su lado malicioso.

Si él creía eso, tal vez no lo sacaría de su error.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Eres todo un adivino!—felicitó Takao, chocando una palma con la otra. Sus labios se estiraron hacia arriba, un brillo travieso se manifestó en sus ojos—Ciertamente…he estado reprimiéndome.

Kise se tensó ante aquella afirmación. Takao sonrió.

—Kasamatsu-san es muy guapo, ¿lo sabes no?—ladeo la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa—Sus piernas son tan delgadas, cuando lo veo jugar en ocasiones siento la necesidad de deslizar sus medias negras, con mi dientes—miró detenidamente como los labios de Kise se torcían en una mueca—Cuando comemos en algún restaurante solemos jugar con nuestros pies…debajo de la mesa. Creo que entiendes…—Kise abrió la boca para cerrarla luego, sus orejas y toda su cara estaba despidiendo un rojo tomate demasiado notable. —Y hoy bueno iremos al cine…así que no puedo prometer que nuestras manos no se rocen…sobre otros lugares—levanto las cejas arriba y abajo, como gesto sugestivo.

Kise tomó a Takao por el cuello de la camisa, con varias venas marcadas en la frente. Y una sonrisa asesina.

—Tú maldito…—susurró.

— ¿Qué diablos es este escándalo?—

Ambos muchachos fijaron su vista en la puerta de la residencia de los Kasamatsu. Yukio les envío una mirada que exigía respuestas a su anterior pregunta. Iba vestido con ropa casual.

— ¿Y bien?—agregó, instando a ambos chicos a responder.

Takao saco los labios hacia afuera, pestañando y poniendo una cara de borrego a medio morir.

—Kise me esta molestando. —dijo.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es mentira senpai!—se defendió Kise, soltando a Takao.

Kasamatsu dirigió su mirada al uno y al otro, suspirando mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en un intento porque no se le subiera la presión.

—Bueno como sea. Kise puedes irte a casa ahora. Me voy.

Kise se quedo quieto, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡No puede senpai! ¡Este individuo es peligroso!—alegó.

—Kise no grites…—pidió Yukio, respiro lentamente.

— ¡Pero enserio él dijo…!—

Takao solo cerró los ojos al oír el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Kasamatsu estaba respirando agitado. Le había dado una patada al rubio en medio de la cara, ya harto de tanto griterío. Después de todo ¡Quien querría que sus vecinos se asomaran a por las ventanas, a ver que producía tal barullo!

—Vámonos—dijo simplemente, comenzando a caminar lejos de su casa.

Takao río, viendo por última a un Kise que estaba reincorporándose y sobándose la cara por el golpe. Viéndolos marchar. La tentación fue mayor que sus propias fuerzas, señalando con el pulgar a Kasamatsu, para luego lamerse los labios, despacio, y sonriendo con total descaro.

Si Kise murió de un infarto luego de leer el mensaje escondido en aquel gesto, eso nunca lo sabremos.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¿Les gusto?, creo que es la primer crack paring que no tiene que ver con la Kiseki que se conoce en el mundo de Kuroko no Basket. En fin ¿reviews?.


End file.
